Fake Reality
by Narutard.In.New.Zealand
Summary: Chii Matsumoto, happy-go-lucky girl living on the bad-side of fate. That life ends. Living in foster care as a fake happy girl, she had yet again lost a battle with fate. That was the last straw, she became the girl she feared. Neautral but Brutal, this blood-strained girl always has a battle to fight, especially against fate and that means winning was an unlikely chance.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Her heart was locked and so was her last motherly figure. Her village dead, both her families dead, how on earth will the girl cope? Broken. Hurt. Lost. The girl with a locked heart meant a girl with no emotions. She may have lightened up over the months, but the feelings slowly faded as she saw the man who had destroyed her life once and for all.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did that would be illogical.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

* * *

A small young girl, just turned eleven, sat atop a three story high tree and cried. She hated crying, it made her feel weak inside, she knew she couldn't do anything while crying it just wastes time. But she just couldn't stop crying as it flew from her eyes.

Most people never knew she cried like that. Most people thought she was too happy to cry. Too enthusiastic about everything... too... too oblivious to the harms of the world. Everybody thought she didn't have a clue about the harsh, cruel world surrounding her.

But they were wrong. They were extremely wrong.

She had friends, no doubt. But she doubted if they were real; if they would really be there for her when she really needed it.

They all ignored her. She'd hurt herself harshly but they wouldn't help, they thought she was strong enough. They were wrong. She was tough, but not strong. She wasn't weak either, she just wasn't strong enough to hold the weights of the world together. That's why she cried.

She cried because the cruel world didn't give a damn about her and her emotions wouldn't let her get away without setting it free. She cried because no one gave a damn about her. They all believed what they thought and what they thought alone.

They all thought she had the perfect life, perfect family minus her frequent clumsiness. They all thought she laughed too much, that she smiled too much. They never saw her cry. They never saw her frown. They never saw her yell.

She faked. She was a fake. Everything about her wasn't real, _nearly_. She was smart, that wasn't fake, but she still didn't try her hardest. But she did fake a lot of things. She faked being happy, she faked being clumsy, she faked smiling, laughing; Fake family.

Her hair was dyed. She had to wear contacts so people wouldn't think she's strange. She hated her style in clothes, she hated pink, blue, yellow.

She didn't even know her name; she doesn't even remember that crucial word. She just remembered her life before her gruesome fate.

Now she lived across her old town but still in the land of fire. She remembered once living in a happy life, not caring, not daring. Not knowing the painful life surrounding her.

Not knowing her fate didn't want her to stay there. Not knowing that soon all that is real would soon turn into fake smiles.

She thought she was lucky having a family, having a smile, having a life. But at the age of five, that was to be expected.

But soon after, the horrors began and ever since then her once truly happy face was replaced by fake smiles and laughs.

She was atleast relieved when her smiles managed to reach her eyes; she was a very good faker.

She let her thoughts wonder as she closed her tear stained eyes.

She let her thoughts wonder to her foster father, she let her thoughts wonder to her foster mother, her foster brother, her real mother, real father.

She let her thoughts wonder to her life, to how cruel life could be. She let her thoughts wonder to her "Friends" how they thought she was the too kind to hurt a fly girl. Too happy to have a frown girl, too clumsy to stand up straight girl, the girl thats oblivious to the sad, cruel world.

She laughed sadly at how wrong they were. She laughed at _their_ obliviousness. She inwardly laughed through her crying eyes.

Suddenly she stopped laughing, at looked to the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. Behind her was the normal blueness but as it continued the sky went purple... pink... then it turned golden and finally the blinding beautiful sun. It was magnificent.

She watched her as if it was the first sunset she ever saw and it was. The half sun seemed to smile at the world. Maybe the wondrous world wasn't really as bad as it seemed?

Suddenly a branch broke. The branch she was on.

She tried gripping another branch but missed and slowly she fell, first hitting a bruise that had been created on her thigh, then her already hurt head, her calf, her stomach not giving her enough time to cough blood. The slowness soon vanished though, and in a matter of seconds she was lying on the ground.

But she wasn't dead, she wasn't unconscious. She was awake. Wide awake. All because fate wanted her to feel more than she already did. Too suffer along with it.

She couldn't move, hardly breath. She couldn't blink. She just watched the sky, unable to look at the sun setting, unable to fully watch her first sunset. The time she really thought that her life couldn't get worse, it did.

She knew she would die in a matter of minutes; she would become unconscious in a matter of seconds. She was surprised she didn't have her skull bashed in. She did think that she wouldn't be able to walk again.

The sky was still the beautiful shade of colours. Of course though, she liked sun rises better. She saw hope in the orange and red. She saw brightness maybe new ways. Sunsets made it feel like all that hope has been demolished to darkness. Still it was beautiful.

She waited; she waited for her hands to go cold and numb, to lose feeling and colour.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes, and a white cat ran over. It scanned over the near dead body with its pale golden eyes.

Then it ran off again; leaving the girl there. She wondered when the cat will be back. She can't be saved, she knew the cat was powerful, but nothing could save her now.

Only half a minute later the cat came out with a young lady. The girl's eyes widened hugely while the lady stood calm.

She scanned the girl over while she knelt over. Suddenly the girl's vision blurred. She wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. She would never have to feel it. She would be dead in a matter of seconds, how lucky.

But during that half minute she still had the tint of hope. Maybe she wouldn't die. But it came as soon as it left. She wouldn't have any family to go to anymore so why live?


	2. Menacing thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did again, it would be utterly illogical**

* * *

**The previous day...**

The girl walked home from school, fake smiling at every passerby warmly. It was her habit now, lying and faking things and habits are hard to get out of, but she always had a reason. She was scared of them taking a kunai and pushing it through her stomach. It wasn't death she was afraid of, it was the pain of it.

She was afraid of listening to the pops of dislocated or broken bones. She was afraid of the blood that surrounded people when they fell. She was afraid of the way they screamed. But she was always there, healing the blood wounds, helping the unnatural shape of the body.

But she hated listening as screams filled the cold room at night most. Waiting silently as the other side of the door way in her foster brother's room screeched in horror.

She had learnt not to comfort him. She was banned from doing so. She tried to for several years she wouldn't stop, but he used even more drastic measures than normal.

She hated the suspense when the screams died down. She hated listening to the light switch on in a room, as the door slowly screeched eerily, as footsteps slowly, harshly walked over to the very same spot that the screams were made.

She hated the suspense of when the footsteps stopped when everything was silent waiting... then the big slap, the big pop... big bruise, broken bone. She hated it when he screamed out for his foster mother, but she never came, she hated it even more when he screamed out her name and she wasn't able to come.

It was that at least once a month. And that night it wasn't any different. Well it was plenty different actually.

She was strapped to her bed. She could quickly, easily slip herself out but she never did for they would only tighten it. She made sure she had her bag under her bed and under her brothers.

She never knew when they might have to make a big escape.

_The little girl held a bag filled with essentials for an escape, it had to be the perfect size; it wasn't too large easy to carry around large enough to fit the essentials: Rope, blanket, clothes, water, food, jacket/jumper, kunai, shruikens, Katana._

_She loosened the grip a bit._

_Suddenly the scream filled the air. The scream she wasn't able to do anymore. The sad nightmares scream that would end in nothing but tragedy._

_She cuddled her stray cat tightly... Suspense. But this time there was just a loud thud in her parents room._

_Her mother ignored it. Her father's footsteps were loud and tired, he quickly turned on the light and slammed the door open._

_Something's not right... her father swung her brothers door open quickly after as she swiftly wiggled out of her straps, quietly she took out the bag and placed it on her bed._

_Her brother screamed. She started to panic. She quickly but quietly opened a hollow plank. In it was a large box with a rose sprouting out of it. In the box was a diary... two diaries, and a small jewellery box. In the Jewellery box was a necklace with real gold chain and a wooden cross with tree designs plaited on it._

_She put the box in the bag. She quickly put some extra weapons around her weapon bag and opened her window widely._

_Suddenly she heard a louder scream. She tiptoed outside her brother's room and peeked into the room._

_She silently gasped as she saw her baby brother's neck snapped in half with a pool of blood coming out of his stomach._

_She also saw her father looking menacing at her mother. "Y-Y-YOU KILLED MY SON!" She shouted. But her father only smirked. "No, Honey. Our son; Ours." "HE IS NOT YOUR SON. HE IS MY SON. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM. YOU'RE A PHYSCOPATH" She screeched. "But darling, you never stopped me all these years. And you never can. Nor can you save our sweet little foster daughter" He smiled gruesomely._

_Suddenly he leapt at her and seconds later she was covered in a pool of blood. She gasped barely audible, but a certain bloodthirsty man heard. He raised his head and showed his wife's blood splattered across his face._

_He looked into the door crack and saw an eye. A very beautiful teary eye, but an eye that belonged to a girl that he wanted the blood of._

_"Now, come darling. Daddy won't hurt you." He said gruesomely sweet. "N-no. Your not my father. You never were. You never will." She cried. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO THE MAN THAT HAS RAISED YOU FOR SIX YEARS. YOU NEVER DESERVED ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He chided and towards the girl._

_Immediately the girl jumped into the room grabbed something and ran off with her father chasing her tail. She ran into her room quickly grabbed her bag and jumped out of the second floor of her two story house._

_She jumped onto the next door tree and climbed down. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted but she didn't go back, neither did she run._

_"SLUT! GET BACK HERE." She continued her path, "I'm still out here," He said calmly, changing his composure,"And I'm going to get you, child and when I do you're going to a scream."_

_Soon the girl was well away from her town. She walked on for miles until she felt she needed to stop so she hopped into the tree, wrapped herself around a blanket and tied a rope around her so she wouldn't fall._

_She finally stopped to rest, hours and hours maybe even days later atop a tall tree. There she cried. That was where she went wrong._


End file.
